Si tu sautes, je saute avec toi
by Keiko.Ayame.A
Summary: -Death One Short & GAZETTO & REITUKI- Ruki est sur le point de sauter du haut d'un immeubles quand Reita intervint...


**Titre de la Fic:** Si tu sautes, je saute avec toi

**Titre du Chapitre: Si tu sautes, je saute avec toi.**

**Auteur **: Keiko.Ayame.A (Bibi quoi )

**Couple **: Le plus beau des couples... Reituki

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Reita et Ruki ne m'appartiennent qu'en rêves xD L'histoire est Mienne...

**Note**: Je reste moi. N'ayez pas peur, mais j'espère que vous savez à quoi vous en tenir... Bonne lecture xD. Alors ouais une précision, ne faites pas attention au " - " qui trainent, c'est juste que j'aime sauter des lignes, et j'y arrives pas sinon #BAF# Enfin bref, ah et les **POV de Ruki** sont en _Italique_, et celle de** Reita **en normal voilà xD

-

* * *

-

-

J'ai rêvé de tant de choses pour toi et moi. J'ai rêvé qu'on serais plus fort que le monde. Tout le monde nous regardaient. Tout le monde nous adulaient. Mais il n'y avais jamais que toi et moi, qui comptait. On avais besoin de personnes, juste de l'autre. Et jamais on ne les auraient laissés gagner. Tu ne voulais pas me perdre, et je ne serais jamais partit sans toi. J'aurais pu te protégé du monde. J'aurais pu prendre soin de toi. J'aurais pu, si j'avais été plus fort. J'aurais pu si je n'étais pas aussi faible face a toi. Quand tes yeux se perdaient dans les miens, ce sentiment me saisissait au tripes. Je me sentait plus fort et plus faible en même temps. Tu sais j'aurais tout fait pour toi. Un mot et je me serais exécuter. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas demandé?

-

_J'avais si peur sur ce toit. Je tremblais, j'avais froid, mais je manquais de toi. Et tu ne me regardait plus. Tu ne faisait qu'attendre. Après quoi attendait-tu? Je ne voulais que toi près de moi. Je n'ai jamais été aussi fort que toi, tu le sais parfaitement. Malgré mes efforts, je nous ai détruit. Pardonne moi d'avoir été aussi lâche. Pardonne moi de t'avoir fait défaut. Tu ne peux pas imaginer combien je m'en veux. Jamais rien n'aurais dût nous séparé. Jamais rien n'aurais dût nous faire souffrir comme ça. Tu rêvais de nous plus fort que le monde, et moi j'étais si fragile. Malgré que tu soit là, que tu me soutiennes, et m'aide comme tu pouvais, j'ai sombrer. Tout est de ma faute. Pardonne moi. _

-

Ton regard si triste ce jours là me brisait le coeur. Je me doutais que tu n'allais pas bien. Tu tremblais comme toujours pendant ces moments là. Je sais ce que tu ressentais. Nous le vivions tout les deux. J'ai toujours fait ce que je pouvais pour te protéger et t'aimer. Je voulais que tu sentes mon amour. Je voulais que tu te repose sur moi. Mais je n'ai jamais su être a la hauteur, pas vrais? Et ces mots cette après-midi, je ne les ai jamais oubliés.

-

**« Je vais sauter Rei... »**

**« Et je ne t'en empêcherais pas... »**

_-_

_Ne t'en fait pas, je n'ai jamais pensé que tu voulais que je meurt. Je savais que tu voulais me donner le choix. Mais tu savais combien je me détestait de faire ça. J'aurais voulue tout arrêter, devenir quelqu'un de bien pour que tu soit fier de moi. Mais moi non plus je n'étais pas assez bien, pas a la hauteur comme tu disait. Si tu savais combien je m'en veux de tout ce que je nous ai fait. Me donneras-tu encore un doux baiser? M'aimeras-tu comme si rien ne s'était passé? J'aurais aimé y croire. Mais j'ai toujours fait les mauvais choix... Désolée._

-

Pourquoi tu n'as pas simplement dit que tu voulais que je te sauve? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas demander d'être ton héros? Tu n'avais pas assez confiance en moi? Ou c'était parce que je n'étais pas assez fort? Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Je ne sais plus qui croire: entre tes mots, et ma raison... Si l'on a échoué, c'est entièrement ma faute, alors arrêtes de t'excuser. Je n'ai pas su être là quand il fallait. Je n'ai pas su prendre les devants. J'attendais bêtement un geste, un mot de ta part... Mais rien n'est venu. Comme toujours, on en restait au même niveau, par ma faute.

-

**« Pardonne moi Rei. Je n'ai pas été l'homme que tu voulais. Tu méritais mieux. »**

_-_

_Désolé. Je ne sais que m'excuser. Je t'ai causer tellement de problème. A toi et a tout le groupe. Je ne voulais qu'une chose, disparaître pour toujours. Tu le savais n'est ce pas? C'est pour quoi tu était là? Tu voulais me sauver encore? Mais tu n'y serais pas parvenue. Avec le recule j'ai compris que... si tu n'y était jamais arrivé, c'est parce que ... Je n'ai jamais vraiment essayer de m'en sortir. Je me raccrochais a toi comme a une bouées de sauvetages. Moi aussi j'attendais que tout s'en ailles, que tu gommes mes peurs, et éloignes le mal qui me tournais autour. Mais toi tu attendais que je te le demandes. Désolée._

-

**« Ruki! Ne dit jamais plus ça. Tu est la personne la plus merveilleuse que j'ai rencontré. C'est a moi de m'excuser. On recommenceras tout si tu veux..? Veux-tu descendre de là? »**

**« Je ne descendrais pas Rei. J'ai fait mon choix. »**

-

Ton choix c'était de me quitter comme ça? Tu m'abandonnais? Alors que je me battais pour essayer de nous faire exister? Je faisait tellement d'effort pour te sortir de là. Sait-tu ce qu'il a fallut que je sacrifie pour toi? Sait-tu ce que tout ça m'as coûté? J'étais prêt a tout pour toi... A tout pour effacer ton sourire triste, et ce regard glaçant. Avait-tu réellement décider de te jeter dans le vide? De faire le saut de l'ange sans moi? Crois-tu vraiment que je t'aurais laissé faire? Je t'aimais bien trop pour accepter de te quitter comme ça. Alors je suis monter a tes côtés et j'ai saisit ta mains dans la mienne.

-

**« Si tu sautes, je sautes avec toi. »**

_-_

_Et maintenant? Que cherchais-tu a faire? Tu pensait vraiment que j'abandonnerais comme ça? Rei, tu savais pourtant que j'étais décidé. N'avais-tu pas vu cette lueur dans mes yeux? Celle que tout allais se finir? J'étais prêt a mourir, mais toi? L'était-tu? M'aimais-tu au point de partir avec moi? Tu veilleras sur moi là-haut aussi? Reita... Je m'excuse d'avoir tout gâcher dans nos vies. Je ne sais que dire pardon, mais je sais que cela n'as plus de valeurs..._

-

Ne dit pas ça. J'ai toujours cru tes paroles, même quand tu me mentais... Je te croyais. C'était bien là le problème. J'aurais dût être plus dur avec toi. J'aurais dût t'obliger a décrocher... T'empêcher de foutre le groupe en l'air... T'empêcher de te vendre pour cette merde... Je voulais te protéger, mais j'ai faillit a ma mission. Je voulais te protéger, et je me suis compromis aussi. Crois-tu que je vale plus que toi? Je n'ai pas réussit a sauver l'homme que j'aimais, malgré tout mes efforts... Mais toi tu as réussit a nous briser sans même y faire attention. Pourquoi tu crois que je te tenais la mains? Pourquoi tu crois que j'étais prêt a mourir aussi?

-

**« Rei, ne fais pas ça. Tu peut encore t'en sortir.. Ils te pardonneront, et t'épauleront. Je t'en pris Rei... Ne fais pas ça... »**

**« Je m'en fiche d'eux. C'est toi que j'aime. Je te suivrais en enfer si il le faut! Jamais, tu entends, jamais je ne t'abandonnerais. Je t'aime trop pour te laisser t'envoler sans moi. »**

_-_

_Te souviens-tu de tes paroles? De tes mots d'amour? De toutes ses petites attentions que tu avaient pour moi? Je sais que ça été dure. Je sais que j'ai été invivable... Toutes les fois où j'essayais de décrocher... Tu était tout le temps là a tenter de me calmer, de prendre soin de moi. J'aurais voulue y arriver. Me libéré de cette merde, pouvoir reprendre ma vie d'avant, t'aimer comme tu le méritais... Chanter comme il fallait... Mais petit a petit, tu sais que j'allais de plus en plus mal... C'est la seule solution que j'ai trouver Rei... Mourir, pour effacer ma misérable vie... Que tout le monde aie une autre chance sans moi. Pardon de t'avoir compromis... Je n'aurais jamais imaginer que tu ai pu aller jusqu'à cet extrémité aussi. Pardonne moi Rei-Chan, pardonne moi ne de pas avoir été le mec idéale... Mais j'ai essayé pour toi. _

-

**« Je t'aime Rei. Plus que tu ne l'imagines... Désolé pour tout ce que tu as dût subir. »**

**« Ne soit pas désolé. J'ai possédé le plus bel être sur terre. Je t'aimerais toujours quoi qu'il arrive. »**

-

Ces pleurs sur ton visage sont-ils vrais? Pleurs-tu a cause de moi? Oh Ruki je voulais seulement que tu saches que je t'aimerais toujours. Tu était le seul que j'aimais, et tu resteras toujours le seul homme de ma vie. Le temps passeras, mais les souvenirs resteront a jamais graver dans nos coeurs. Mon unique regret? Ne pas avoir eut le temps de te montrer combien je t'aimais.

-

**« Tu était le seul qui comptais Rei... »**

_-_

_Et j'ai scellé nos lèvres de notre dernier baiser. A quoi ressemblait-t-on sur le rebord a s'embrasser? Je n'en sait rien, mais je savais une choses, j'étais heureux. J'allais mourir avec l'homme que j'aimais, et qui me pardonnais d'être aussi faible et imparfait. Je savais que si j'avais accepter de le suivre, j'y aurais retoucher... Je n'ai jamais réussit a arrêter la drogue, malgré son amour... Je ne voulais pas le faire souffrir plus qu'il en avais déjà souffert. Je ne supportais plus de savoir qu'il avait mal a cause de moi, a cause de son amour pour moi. C'était la seule solution, nan? Je continuerais de le penser jusqu'à la fin des temps. _

-

Après un dernier regard, un dernier baiser, une dernière étreinte... Je savais que tu étais prêt a mourir. Je savais qu'on allais enfin s'envoler tout les deux loin de toute ça... Vivre une vie meilleure au paradis. C'était inscrit dans l'histoire. Si un être aussi pure que toi ne pouvais y aller, c'est que personne ne le méritais... Et moi je te tenais fermement la mains. Si tu savais combien j'avais peur de mourir, peur du néant. Alors je me rattachais au goût sucré sur mes lèvres, a cette dernière bouché de toi. Et finalement, je t'enlaçais, je te serrais si fort contre moi, et pour la première fois, je pris l'initiative... Et le sol se déroba sous nos pieds.

_-_

-

_(C'est ainsi que Reita scella son destin a celui de Ruki. Dans la mort, ils se jurèrent fidélités, forces, et un amour immortel. Qui aurais-pu comprendre qu'ils préféraient se suicider ensembles plutôt qu'affronter la terrible réalité de l'enfer de la drogue? Personne ne pouvais comprendre si il ne l'avais pas vécu. Personne n'imaginais a quel point ça pouvais être dur et pour l'un et pour l'autre. A présent, leurs amour resteras a jamais pure, et préserver de tout les salissures humaines...)_

-

-

* * *

-

Et bah voilà... quand une sadique-maso-sadique s'y met, ça fait toujours des trucs chelous.. Encore heureux que je n'ai pas eut beaucoup d'inspiration aujourd'hui #BAFF# Promis, la prochaine fois, j'essayerais que ça soit moins tristes, (surtout que j'ai envie d'une bonne petite fiction niaise a souhait, débordant d'amour, et autres trucs bien gnangnan :) comme je les aimes :) ) Enfin voilà

Rendez-vous a la prochaine fiction xD.


End file.
